Massimo
Massimo (pronounced "MAH-see-moh") is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 290. Wii Sports Club In Tennis and Baseball, he is one of the best players at Level ★10. In Boxing, he is also a Pro at Level ★6. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Massimo is an Advanced Mii. Trivia *'Massimo' was featured in a Super Smash Bros. 4 promotion for the Knuckles Suit, along with Joost as Tails. *According to his Mario Kart 8 Profile, he's Italian. *His Japanese name is Masshimo (マッシモ). *In Mario Kart 8/Deluxe his name is spelled like this: "Nin★Massim" because the game can only store 10 characters in a name. *Frank and Massimo are the only Wii Party U/Wii Sports Club Miis to have that mouth. They're also both pros at every sport, have the same eye color, and they're both Advanced Miis. *His name means "maximum" or "greatest" which could link to his high Pro status in Tennis and Baseball. *In Mario Kart 8/Deluxe he is seen using the Link's racing suit. *'Massimo' is the only Advanced Mii from Wii Party U that has that skin color. *He is the best Advanced Mii in Wii Sports Club. *He and Bernd are the only Miis to have those facial features combined. They also have the same head shape, same skin color, same nose, and they're CPU skills are close in Wii Party U. *'Massimo' and John are the only black haired male Miis to get a one-time Star in Boxing. *In Wii Party U, he is one of the only 2 Advanced miis to wear dark blue, the other being Mi-sun. Gallery WiiU screenshot TV 0144D (19).jpg|WhoAmI (LilGreenYoshi) against Massimo and David. Massimo.jpg WVW69i-X-P8u7sCyPY.jpg|'Massimo' in Mario Kart 8. XJVq2v1.jpg|'Massimo' in Mario Kart 8 in Link's racing suit. Massimo's_QR_Code.jpg|QR Code of Massimo. Badge-18-5.png|'Massimos badge. Badge-72-0.png|'Massimo's badge. Badge-77-7.png|'''Massimo's badge (Italian). HAA_0057.JPG|QR Code of Massimo (Created by YT12345). Nintendo direct pic 8.jpg|'Massimo' with Pavel, Pedro, Irina, Barbara, Giulia, Carlo, Polly, Ilka, Jeff. 15320403973311031424104.jpg Massimo.png|'Massimo' watching bowling. Massimo & Joost SSB4.jpeg Massimo as Knuckles.jpeg WiiU-N3DS SuperSmashBros MiiFighterCostume-SmashBrosTshirt char 01.jpg|'Massimo' in an artwork for Super Smash Bros 4. IMG_20181014_114520.jpg|'Massimo' as Player 3. IMG 1816.jpg IMG 1924.jpg IMG_2257.jpg IMG 2462.jpg IMG_2503.jpg|'Massimo' in his swimsuit. 1547826976030 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(47).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(60).jpg Screenshots StreetPassHub Parade CMM small.png|'Massimo' and friends. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(90).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(93).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(94).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(101).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(102).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(103).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(104).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(135).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(136).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(137).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(176).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(393).jpg 3- Advanced-0.jpg|All of the Advanced Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. costume_1_1.jpg 20200208_111728.jpg|'Massimo' as a cowboy Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Mii Category:Pro Always Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Blue Males Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Italian Miis Category:CPU Category:Non-American Miis Category:Baseball Pros Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Wii Party U Category:Black haired Miis Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Right handed Category:Miis with sunburned skin color Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Miis with stubbles